Dead Center - 1/4: Hotel
The Survivors start on top of a hotel converted into a evacuation center, recently swarmed by the Infected. The Survivors witness the helicopters moving to a different location, and decide to follow them through the city. The Survivors become acquainted in an elevator and the Survivors must pry the elevator doors open, making a loud screeching noise that summons the horde. Afterwards, they must fight through the remainder of the hotel, which is on fire. Strategy Campaign You start off on the roof with only a second pistol and melee weapons. After that, you head down a flight stairs and this is where you leave the safe area. (And when the Infected can spawn) You have two choices: you can go through the halls, or you can go on the ledge. Both have advantages and disadvantages. You can go room through room and find many useful items like Defibrillators, melee weapons, pistols, Adrenaline, pills, and Magnum(Usually in the room to the right after you leave the safe area. sometimes in the room connected to that room along with a melee weapon sometimes). You may also find a Chainsaw in one of the rooms, making the nearby Crescendo Event much easier. After going down a long hall, you make a left, and right when you turn half of the hall erupts into fire, forcing you to go into a supply closet and then on the ledge of the hotel. Then you need to go down another hall. And when you reach the end you go down another flight of stairs. You find yourself going yet another hall. Finally, when you reach the end of the hall you, make a left and find yourself in a lobby. You then go into the open elevator and close the doors once everyone is in. While you are in the elevator, the Survivors begin talking and get to know each other. Once you reach the bottom floor, which is on fire, you have to manually open the elevator doors, causing it to make a loud creaking noise causing Crescendo Event. You can easily defeat the horde by either going to the back of the hall and defend there, or stay in the elevator. Remember to look for weapons outside the elevator. After that, you can go into a room with Chrome Shotguns and, possibly, a health pack. You then must go down a small hall that is on fire, forcing you to move into a kitchen. You have to jump over the metal table and head into the lobby. You navigate through the fire in the lobby to reach an open door that leads to the main lobby and ultimately the safe room. Versus At the beginning of the level, Infected can spawn on the roof once the survivors have left the area. This is a very helpful tactic for sneaking up on them from behind. The ledge is a very dangerous place for survivors, as Jockeys and Smokers can easily bring you to the ledge, and Chargers can carry you off the building (instantly killing you). On the next floor down, there is one room in the hallway that is on fire, but the fire is being blocked by the room's door. By opening or breaking said door, the fire can spread to the hallway, forcing the survivors to run out to ledge to move around the fire. Another popular tactic is to slash open this door as the infected early on in the round. The problem is that slashing the door will set you on fire, so your time is limited. At the elevator, be careful not to jump into the elevator shaft after the survivors are on their way down, there is no way out of the shaft, and you won't be able to respawn unless you're on fire, or the survivors have run far enough away to go back into spawn mode. Down on the ground level, you can team up with your fellow infected to stage a giant trap when they leave the elevator to move on. There's fire everywhere and the smoke makes it harder to see, use this to your advantage when attacking the survivors. Trivia *This hotel is featured in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, when the Survivors are seeking to get to the evacuation center.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u39KZJIJ7VA&annotation_id=annotation_572345&feature=iv Scene at 1:21 *In the The Zombie Survival Guide the Survivors know each other at this point, although in-game they do not. **This is not entirely true as they never call each other by name in the Zombie Survival Guide except for when Nick calls Coach by his name. it is most likely that he was referring to how he looks, not his name. *The hotel is on fire, which makes a horde scenario near the end difficult due to the screen being fogged up by smoke, although the Infected may run into the fire. * It is possible for a Charger to instantly kill you by charging at you while you are by a window. * The beginning of the level is similar to the beginning of the original Left 4 Dead, in which the Survivors travel through the city to roof of a living complex only to see their rescue chopper leave them behind. * Judging by the dialogue made in the elevator, it is assumed that the Survivors only met each other moments before the intro video ended. * This campaign is interesting because of the fact that there are initially no Tier One weapons available to the Survivors—only melee weapons and pistols. The poster foreshadows this, since it shows the Survivors holding only melee weapons. * Just after you go down the first set of stairs, there is a large room to the right that seems to be a conference room. There are many maps all along the table, all showing that the Infection has engulfed Philadelphia and half of New Jersey completely, while it appears that most other evacuation locations have small or medium outbreaks. It is assumed that these maps were created in the early stages of the Infection, as the whole plot of the game revolves around reaching the cruise ships in the Gulf of Mexico, which are the only safe spots for Americans left, as the mainland has been completely overrun. * This is the first time the Survivors encounter the CEDA Worker Infected. * It was at this campaign that the new Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors meet together. It is not known how the Survivors manage to get together, but it is possible that the Survivors followed the sound of the rescue helicopter and coincidentally crossed paths with each other since the start of the campaign at the rooftop which they curse the helicopter for leaving them behind. * If one can look behind the Survivors before the helicopter takes off, you can see that the copter was very close to the Survivors when it took off. The pilot would probably be able to see them, but was most likely not risking rescuing carriers. * The Survivors do not know each other in this campaign and introduce themselves in the elevator. Until then, the Survivors call each other names like "sir", "ma'am", and "whats-yer-name". Nick usually gets called things like "Suit" * In the conference hall (the same room as the maps), there is a billboard dedicated to the Anatomy and traits of the Boomer. Apparently, the CEDA took great interest in the Boomer (which probably lead to the creation of the Bile Bomb). * This is the only level where neither a Witch nor a Tank will spawn. * A useful way to pass through the infected is tossing a Bile bomb or Pipe bomb out of the window, making them fall to their deaths. * An interesting glitch happens if one is brought back to life while the elevator is moving. The player will float through the roof of the elevator and if the process of bringing them back to life is completed they will find themselves on the roof of the elevator. The player can then go through a hole in the roof of the adjacent elevator and potentially skip the crescendo event all together (with willing teammates that is). * Another glitch happens during Single Player (or in Campaign with three bots), when the player heads to the balconies outside the working elevator and attempts to hop to the other that's next to the closed doors. If the player is hanging on the ledge, the bots will make a very futile effort to safe him/her. * The hotel the survivors are in is "the Verruckt" * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqyNS7ZdY1A&feature=rec-fresh+div-r-3-HM Category:Chapters Category:Dead Center Category:Left 4 Dead 2